


Crime Doesn’t Pay

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Emotional Trauma, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nobody Messes with Egon’s Girl, Reference to Sexual Assault but No Actual Scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: My take on an alternate ending of when the Ghostbusters had to temporarily become Crime Busters. It focuses on the bonding between Egon and Janine after they rescue her.
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Janine Melnitz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Crime Doesn’t Pay

The Ghostbusters were on their way to getting Janine back. She had been kidnapped by the Crime Lord’s henchmen and currently being held hostage in one of the empty subway cars at the maintenance area. 

She had been bound and gagged. One of the henchmen stood in front of her, leaning down to look at her more closely. He reached up and ran his fingertip from her temple down her jawline. 

Janine grimaced at his touch, tears running down her face. 

“This one is cute,” the man said, pulling out a pocket knife. He laid the blade against the neckline of her blouse. “The legs are very nice, too.” He cut a small hole in the edge of her blouse. 

Suddenly, there was a loud noise outside in the tunnel area! Two of the men ran to see what was going on while the other one stayed with Janine. He continued taunting her with the knife, cutting small holes into her blouse. He placed one hand on her knee and was slowly running it up her leg. Janine tried squirming away from him, but she wasn’t able to get away from him tied up. 

His hand was halfway up her leg when the other henchmen yelled for him to help them. “Don’t go anywhere, Baby. I’ll be back soon and finish what I started.”

Tears ran down her face as she frantically tried to get out of her bindings, but wasn’t able to. Several minutes passed; Janine could hear a lot of noise going on. She smiled as she realized her guys were here! She knew the sounds of the proton throwers anywhere. 

Soon, Egon appeared in the doorway of the subway car. He rushed over to untie her as the other guys soon arrived. He hugged her up to him; she hugged him back tight. He could feel her body trembling; he had also noticed the cuts on her blouse. 

“Come on; let’s get you out of here,” Egon said quietly. 

**********************  
A few hours later, Egon arrived back at Janine’s apartment. They had dropped her off earlier after rescuing her from the henchmen. Egon promised he would return once they had captured the Crime Lord. He didn’t want her to be alone. Peter had given him a few tips to help him deal with the potential emotional issues Janine would likely have. He too had noticed the cuts on her blouse and assumed she would likely be worried about being alone. 

Janine was happy to see Egon. He locked the apartment door and sat with her on the living room sofa. She had changed into a pair of pajamas: the shirt was long sleeved and she was wearing long pajama pants to match. 

He placed his hand on her knee, but she quickly jerked away from him. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to …,”

“No, I’m sorry, Egon. It’s my fault,” she replied sadly. 

Egon looked at her sternly and seriously. “Janine, please forgive me, but I need to know: did …. did those men …. well, did they ….?”

“No, I wasn’t violated, Egon. But I might’ve been if you guys hadn’t gotten there when you did.” She looked down at her hands, which she was wringing together in her lap. “I can’t thank you enough. He mostly just scared me …. and …. well, I need a new blouse now.”

“Yes, I noticed that.”

“He just cut it up a little to intimidate me, which worked, by the way!”

“Yes, I can imagine.”

Janine looked up at Egon, startled at the anger in his voice. “Umm, what happened to them?”

“They were turned over to the authorities.”

She noticed a glint in his eyes. “What are you not telling me?”

He smiled a bit, almost resembling someone who had gotten revenge on someone. “After we brought you back here and captured the Crime Lord, we took him to the police station as well. I … I made a point to search out the man who had the pocket knife. It was confiscated of course.”

Janine’s eyes were as wide as saucers. “What did you do?”

“That man was pointed out to me by one of the officers. I merely conveyed a message to him.”

Janine grinned slyly. “What was the message?”

“No words were necessary, but I’m certain the message was received.”

She glanced down at Egon’s right hand and noticed a small bruise on his knuckles. “EGON!” she gasped as she grabbed his hand to inspect it. “You HIT him?!”

Egon pulled his hand away from her grip and caressed the side of her face. “As I said: the message was conveyed and received.”

She closed her eyes as she leaned into his touch. “What message?” she whispered.

“That touching you is not permitted except by me …. hopefully?” 

She opened her eyes and looked into his. She saw deep love and concern. “Of course!” Janine leaned forward and kissed Egon on the lips tenderly. 

He returned the kiss deeply as his hand slowly slid down to her shoulder. “But I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Not at all. I jumped earlier because I was just unnerved. But I’m better now … as long as you’re here with me. Although …..,” she looked down at the floor, tearing up quickly.

“What is it?” Egon asked, gently tilting her chin up with his fingers.

“I’m …. I’m just afraid.”

“Of what?”

Janine swallowed hard. “That … what if something happens? If one of those men come here and hurt us? Hurt you?! I couldn’t handle going through life without you. I won’t.” She then burst into heavy sobs.

Egon pulled her into a tight embrace, lightly stroking her hair. “Shhhh, you have nothing to worry about,” he said softly. “We captured all of them, and they are in jail. We are safe; nothing is going to happen.”

“You don’t know that!” she cried against his chest. 

“Janine,” he said as he tilted her chin up again. “You and I will grow old together; don’t worry about that.”

She stared at him as her cries slowly subsided. “Does that mean ….?”

He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Janine reached up with trembling hands and wrapped around Egon’s neck. His arms snaked around her body, pulling her back up against his chest. 

His kisses trailed down her neck as she tilted her head back. Her fingernails lightly scraped across his forearms. 

Egon sat up and looked at Janine, his eyes reflecting love and deep desire. “I … I don’t want to overstep …,”

His words were cut short as Janine’s lips pressed back against his, her arms slowly and gently pushing him back onto the couch. She hovered above him, her eyes twinkling. “Overstep …. please,” she begged. 

Egon smiled. Without a word, he eased back up, taking Janine by the hand. Together, they walked to her bedroom (after Janine triple checked that the door was locked). He slowly unbuttoned her pajama shirt and pushed the garment off. She laid down and raised her hips enough to allow him to remove her pajama pants as well as her panties. He then removed his clothes (much more quickly than he removed Janine’s) and then gently laid his body over hers, careful not to hurt her.

Janine wrapped her arms around Egon’s neck, pulling him to her. As they kissed, he slowly guided his member inside her body. Janine broke the kiss to moan in ecstasy. He took her reaction as a cue to continue, so he increased the speed of his thrusts. 

Her hips soon matched his and they were quickly moving towards their climax together. Once sent over the edge, Egon pulled out and laid down beside Janine. He pulled her close to rest her head against his chest. She pulled the bed sheet over them as they cuddled. 

“I love you, Janine,” he whispered. 

“I love you, too Egon,” she replied. “And thank you …. for everything.”

“My pleasure, my love.” He kissed her on top of the head before they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
